


fate or whatever

by yasi



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasi/pseuds/yasi
Summary: Ben doesn’t believe in soulmates anymore. He’s seen way too much in his short life, too much hurt and pain. He’s okay with Mr. He’ll Do, he doesn’t need more. He has his daughter Lexi, and his little family with Jay, Lola, his mum, Bobby, and yeah, Ian. What more could he want?
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	fate or whatever

It’s strange being back in Walford. The memories aren’t all unpleasant, but he wouldn’t have minded staying away for a bit longer. Sometimes it still feels raw being here. The place where he met Paul, where they fell in love. Paul… Ben had hoped Paul would be his soulmate. God, did he wish. Unfortunately, Paul hadn’t been. He’d just been Ben’s first love. Just… Whatever. 

Nowadays Ben doesn’t believe in soulmates anymore. He’s seen way too much in his short life, too much hurt and pain. He’s okay with Mr. He’ll Do, he doesn’t need more. He has his daughter Lexi, and his little family with Jay, Lola, his mum, Bobby, and yeah, Ian. What more could he want?

The first time Ben meets Callum they shake hands, and he feels a tiny tug on his right pinkie. He doesn’t even realise it, it’s over and done with, just as the handshake. Ben feels a little jittery though, so he says something stupid (as always) and deflects. But he’s having a hard time keeping his eyes off Callum. And his interest is piqued. But never mind. Ben has things to do.

But it keeps happening. Whenever he accidentally touches Callum, Ben feels a slight tug on his right pinkie. He ignores it. He hasn’t talked to Callum much yet, and Ben doesn’t know his preferences, but Callum is dating Whitney and they seem to be happy. So, it can’t be. 

However, fate or whatever you wanna call it, seems to have other ideas. Something keeps bringing Ben and Callum together over and over again. Callum becomes a part of Ben’s circle, they become close friends. And those small accidental touches become something more. Something Ben can’t ignore anymore. 

But Callum is in a happy relationship with Whitney. And aren’t there some theories out there that say not all soulmates have to be romantic and sexual? Perhaps that’s what he has with Callum? Not that he’s talked to Callum about it. He can’t. He can’t lay himself bare like that.

So, Ben does what he does best and tries to keep away from Callum. He avoids their group outings, goes on more dates with guys he meets on his apps. Jay and Lola corner him one day, trying to understand why Ben is spending so much time on his own. Why he’s avoiding them, though mainly Callum.

Ben can’t tell them. Ben can’t tell them he can’t stop thinking about Callum, about his big hands. About when they might touch again, about when he might feel that tug on his pinkie again. Ben can’t tell them that he thinks Callum might be his soulmate. So, he says something stupid and makes them angry and leave. He’ll be fine. He always is.

~*~*~

What Ben doesn’t count on though is Callum. Callum, who has slowly been coming into himself, becoming the person he was supposed to be. Understanding himself and his feelings. Being honest with himself and with Whitney. 

Because Callum has felt it, too. Has felt the little tug on his right pinkie the first time they shook hands. And how it got stronger with every new touch. Callum has been brought up on stories of soulmates, how to look for the signs. He’d known one day he’d meet the one person to make him less lonely in this big world. 

He just hadn’t imagined it’d be someone like Ben Mitchell. Someone who puts up a hard-man front but would give anything for those he loves. Someone who’s a wind-up and a little shit, but who’s also sweet and surprisingly shy when it’s just the two of them. 

Callum feels a connection with Ben. The way he can talk to Ben when he doesn’t wanna say anything to anybody else. The way their silence is comforting when it’s awkward with other people. The way pain hurts a little less when Callum shares it with Ben. 

These last weeks though, Ben’s been avoiding him, and Callum understands. But he’s having none of it. Callum spots Ben coming out of the caff with Lola and Lexi. He marches there, stops in front of Ben. He doesn’t react to Lola’s surprised ‘hello’ and Lexi’s happy ‘Callum’. He takes Ben’s cup and hands it to Lola, who grabs it just before Callum lets go. He’s on a mission. 

~*~*~

Ben doesn’t expect Callum to confront him but everything about Callum has been a surprise so far and he doesn’t disappoint this time either. A couple weeks after Ben’s started avoiding him, Callum just appears in front of Ben when he least expects it. He has the audacity to steal Ben’s cup and hand it over to an equally surprised Lola. What’s even more surprising is are the two big hands grabbing his face, tilting it upwards and the lips slotting over his. 

And something in Ben settles. His initial surprise makes place for the ache he’s been feeling for Callum for what feels like forever and he kisses back. His heart feels like it’s bursting. 

When they come up for air, Ben opens his eyes (he doesn’t remember closing them). Callum is looking at him with so much adoration, Ben wants to say something quip. As if Callum can read his mind he kisses Ben again, pressing him back a couple paces, into the caff’s wall. Keeps him there with his whole body. Ben feels overwhelmed but the tug on his pinkie is back and it feels even better than he remembers. 

When they’re done, Callum presses their foreheads together and they just breath each other in. 

“We’re soulmates, you idiot,” Callum says after a while. “Stop avoiding me!” 

It makes Ben laugh. It’s just like Callum. 

“Yeah,” he rasps. 

That’s when their bubble bursts and Ben hears screeches. Callum lets go of Ben, takes a step back – though they’re still holding hands – and Lola and Lexi crowd into them. They’re falling over each other with questions and exclamations, but all Ben can do is hug them back and look at Callum. 

He’s finally found his soulmate. 


End file.
